The present invention relates to windshields, and more particularly to an illuminatable windshield assembly, especially adaptable for use on a motorcycle.
Motorcycle enthusiasts are known for accessorizing their motorcycles. For example, many motorcycle owners will “chrome out” their motorcycles by replacing original equipment with chromed parts, or by adding chromed components such as saddlebags, seats, exhaust systems and the like. Others use unique paint designs, leather accessories and/or decals to customize their motorcycles.
It is therefore desirable to provide new and unique components for motorcycles which will enable motorcycle owners to customize their motorcycles.